The Perfect Jerk
by the new girl of lycanthropy
Summary: Leave it to her to make me feel better. After all, she always had. Oneshot and add-on to my other story, Funny The Way It Is.


The Perfect Jerk  
By: The New Girl Of Lycanthropy

**Sasuke's POV**  
I was just waiting there. Not specifically for her, just for anyone really.

I had need to get out of The Apartment. I knew that I shouldn't feel guilty about Qua-Mai, but I did; I should have known that he was a psycho. Even Itachi had told me that I was being dumb by blaming it on myself. Yunie hadn't had time to feel guilty about it; she was busy trying to beat up the asshole. But either way, practically no one blamed me. I didn't _want_ them to. I just felt weird about the entire situation.

I had tried to be less jerkish then I usually was in this state, but I really didn't know. Some people tip-toed around me, like Suigetsu and Karin; others tried to hard, like Aura and Asuma. Same thing was happening to Naruto, so we didn't have time to do anything to each other and our different situations. Though, we did have a mutual understanding. We were both hurting for what we didn't do; him for Rikku, and me for Qua-Mai. Of course we both knew that we weren't to blame; I couldn't stop that asshole from pulling the trigger, and Naruto couldn't have known that victim wouldn't come up.

But things _were_ getting better. Qua-Mai was getting out of the hospital, actually, thanks to Neji (I owed him big time. Not that I mind) and Natasha was going to get Rikku out of jail.

Yet, I still felt sad. I knew that I would have to cut it as soon as Qua-Mai came home; she wouldn't stand for it, would probably throw a fit. Maybe this was just me getting my last guilt call in. I was at one of my favorite places, the rooftop of the school. I had roped Shino into setting up a secret ladder, in case anyone just needed somewhere to go during school. Rikku had been delighted with the idea, so she advertised it. Anyway, I came here a lot. I would just sit her, legs dangling off the edge, just listening to the music on the...(what was it called?)...and iPod Touch. That's what Natasha called it, and a lot of people in her world had things similar to this. We would use the computer to go put music we liked on it. We each had our own places of relaxation; mine was this rooftop, Naruto's was Natasha's garden, Shugo's was the edge of the forest, and so on.

I was in such deep thought about this that I didn't notice her come up the ladder. I only realized she was there when she wrapped her arms around my neck, one trailing down my chest. I looked up her quickly, but I wasn't upset; just surprised. In fact, I was happy that she was here.

"Hey Mr. Gloomy." she said, smiling. "How long have you been up here? 9:00 AM, and Ino said you left around 4."

"I did. I just felt like sitting here for a while, listening to music." I grinned back up at her, telling her that I was feeling alright. Her grin widened, and she sat next to me. She leaned over to look at what I was listening to, and I gave her a headphone. This was her favorite place too, and handing her a headphone had become a knee-jerk reaction. "So how are _you_ today, Sakura?"

"I'm alright." she replied, though she sounded glum. "Besides the fact that one friend is still in the hospital, probably coming down with the flu; another is in jail, and hre brother is a wreck; and my boyfriend is still feeling guilty." She rested her chin on my shoulder, staring at me. She raised her eyebrows, a look she got when she was trying to tell you one thing: _You're being an idiot_.

I chuckled, and she smiled again. I loved her smile. "Well, he's feeling alright today. No need to worry." I quickly kissed her on the lips, which dismissed her earlier expression. Still resting her had on my shoulder, she turned her face toward the sun and closed her eyes, sighing. I rested my head on hers, and we just sat there. And slowly, I felt myself lay back on the concrete rooftop. She did too, and eventually we feel asleep under the warm July sun.

When I woke up, I was a little groggy. I turned to my side, and realized that Sakura was still asleep. So I just laid there, watching the blue sky. The time on my iPod Touch said it was 11:30 AM. We had slept for nearly 3 hours. I thought that maybe the others would be wondering where we were, but I didn't worry enough to make myself move. I was fine where I was.

After a few minutes, I could feel Sakura beginning to stir. I looked next to me, and her eyes opened drowsily. When she saw my face, she smirked, though in a happy way. "What time is it?" She murmured, reaching up to stretch her eyes out.

"About 11:45. Why, had something planned?"

"Yes." She groaned, still smirking though. She was probably too happy that I was getting better to be mad. "And you knew that I probably would. Why didn't you wake me up?"

It was my turn to smirk. "I thought that maybe the others would be worried, too. But I liked the situation I was in at the moment." Her smirk became twisted, looking like she was trying to decide whether to be annoyed or happy. Whichever she was thinking of, she shook her head and rested it back on my shoulder again.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sometimes you can be such a jerk." She murmured this with a distinct sharpness, and I got nervous thinking she was mad. But her tone softened with her next words, and I relaxed again. "But then there are times when I think you're perfect. At least for me."

I smiled, genuinely. So that's what I was. The perfect jerk.


End file.
